


Ninjago Songfics

by NinjagoKarly



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjagoKarly/pseuds/NinjagoKarly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it. All Ninjago songfics I write will go here. Rating may change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gotta Find You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Cole sings a romantic song for me.
> 
> Song: Gotta Find You by Joe Jonas

**Karly's POV**

 

"Wait, where are you taking me?" I ask my boyfriend, Cole, as he leads me through a forest while carrying a guitar case with his other hand.  
"A place where we can be alone," he replies with a wink.  
"Yeah, but where exactly?"  
"You'll see."  
Cole keeps leading me through the forest, and we come across an open clearing with lots of red roses everywhere. It's beautiful and quite romantic at the same time. Cole sits down at an empty spot with roses surrounding him, and I sit down next to him. Then he takes out his guitar, strums a few notes, and turns to me with a smirk.  
"This song is a bit off topic, concerning our relationship...but this is for you."  
And with that, he hesitates for a few seconds, then he starts the song with a simple tune and begins singing.

_"Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart_   
_What it means to know just who I am_   
_I think I finally found a better place to start_   
_No one ever seems to understand_   
_I need to try and get to where you are_   
_Could it be you're not that far?_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_   
_The reason that I'm singing_   
_I need to find you_   
_I gotta find you_   
_You're the missing piece I need_   
_The song inside of me_   
_I need to find you_   
_I gotta find you_   
_Oh yeah_   
_Yeah..."_

The words are indeed a bit off topic, but I can definitely hear the romance inside them. I smile and scoot closer to him. He smiles back at me as he continues.

_"You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find_   
_To fix the puzzle that I see inside_   
_Painting all my dreams the color of your smile_   
_When I find you it, it will be alright_   
_I need to try to get to where you are_   
_Could it be you're not that far?_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_   
_The reason that I'm singing_   
_I need to find you_   
_I gotta find you_   
_You're the missing piece I need_   
_The song inside of me_   
_I need to find you_   
_I gotta find you..."_

I blush and smile as I move even closer to him, then he continues staring into my eyes and singing his heart out.

_"Been feeling lost_   
_Can't find the words to say_   
_Spending all my time stuck in yesterday_   
_Where you are is where I wanna be_   
_Next to you, you next to me_   
_Oh_   
_I need to find you_   
_Yeah_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_   
_The reason that I'm singing_   
_I need to find you_   
_I gotta find you, yeah_   
_You're the missing piece I need_   
_The song inside of me_   
_I need to find you_   
_I gotta find you_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_   
_The reason that I'm singing_   
_I need to find you_   
_I gotta find you_   
_You're the missing piece I need_   
_The song inside of me_   
_I need to find you_   
_I gotta find you..."_

Cole and I lean in towards each other...

_"Yeah  
I gotta find you..."_

And with that, we smile at each other, then continue leaning in towards each other. Then we, well, you know.


	2. No Such Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Cole reflects on how he wants to live life freely, with no rules or guidelines.
> 
> Song: No Such Thing by John Mayer

_"Welcome to the real world", she said to me_   
_Condescendingly_   
_Take a seat_   
_Take your life_   
_Plot it out in black and white_

Cole has been told that he needed to get out of his own fantasy and come back into the real world. That he needed to focus and live his life seriously.

_Well I never lived the dreams of the prom kings_   
_And the drama queens_   
_I'd like to think the best of me_   
_Is still hiding up my sleeve_

Cole doesn't want to live a life that's so "elegant" and full of drama. He has his own idea of living his life in mind, but he has yet to show it.

_They love to tell you  
Stay inside the lines_

In reality, some people, including Sensei Wu, are always setting limits for him, in terms of not letting him do something he wants to do, like play video games all day and eat more than one slice of cake.

_But something's better  
On the other side_

Cole knows that in his own world, he can do whatever he wants to do, without other people bossing him around.

_I wanna run through the halls of my high school  
I wanna scream at the top of my lungs_

Cole can play video games non-stop whenever he wants in his fantasy land. He can eat ten slices of cake without getting diabetes. Shoot, he can even go to McDonalds without shoes or a shirt and still get some food!

_I just found out there's no such thing as the real world  
Just a lie you've got to rise above_

In his opinion, reality is just a myth, something that doesn't exist. It's just something that Cole needs to escape, to get away from.

_So the good boys and girls take the so called right track_   
_Faded white hats_   
_Grabbing credits_   
_Maybe transfers_   
_They read all the books but they can't find the answers_

The people that take their life seriously seem to be going on the right path...but are they struggling with reality as well? Perhaps they are.

_And all of our parents_   
_They're getting older_   
_I wonder if they've wished for anything better_   
_While in their memories_   
_Tiny tragedies_

Their parents our aging, but maybe they're also struggling with something, perhaps from the past. Have they ever wished for a better life that's worry-free?

_They love to tell you_   
_Stay inside the lines_   
_But something's better_   
_On the other side_

_I wanna run through the halls of my high school_   
_I wanna scream at the top of my lungs_   
_I just found out there's no such thing as the real world_   
_Just a lie you got to rise above_

If only Cole could just be free, sprout his wings and fly away to a place with no rules...

_I am invincible  
As long as I'm alive_

Until he's dead, Cole has the power to run his own fantasy land. He can daydream wherever and whenever, and nobody can stop him, even if they physically do.

_I wanna run through the halls of my high school_   
_I wanna scream at the top of my lungs_   
_I just found out there's no such thing as the real world_   
_Just a lie you've got to rise above_

_I just can't wait til my 10 year reunion  
I'm gonna bust down the double doors_

Cole is tired of waiting. He just wants to get all of his work and duties over with so he can go back into his own world.

_And when I stand on these tables before you  
You will know what all this time was for_

If Cole was on top of everybody, they would soon realize what all of his dilly-dallying really meant to him.


	3. Grenade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Cole reflects on how much his former love interest, Cindy (OC), has hurt him.
> 
> Song: Grenade by Bruno Mars

_Easy come, easy go_

_That's just how you live, oh_

_Take, take, take it all_

_But you never give_

 

Cole would always put effort into making Cindy feel special- and receive nothing from her in return.

 

_Should've known you was trouble_

_From the first kiss_

_Had your eyes wide open_

_Why were they open?_

 

Cole suspected that something wasn't right with Cindy when they had their first kiss. It was as though she was uncomfortable around him.

 

_Gave you all I had_

_And you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, you did_

 

He would often compliment on her looks, style, skills, and other great things about her. She would just roll her eyes and grunt.

 

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_

 

If he's going to show his love and support for Cindy, then she should at least do the same.

 

' _Cause what you don't understand is..._

 

_I'd catch a grenade for you_

_Throw my hand on a blade for you_

_I'd jump in front of a train for you_

_You know I'd do anything for you_

_Oh, I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

_No, no, no, no_

 

Cole would do anything for Cindy, even if it means losing his life. But would she do the same? No, because unfortunately, she doesn't return the exact feelings for him.

 

_Black, black, black and blue_

_Beat me 'til I'm numb_

 

Sometimes Cindy would slap, smack, or hit him when she's annoyed by him or thinks that he's an idiot.

 

_Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from_

 

Cindy is very mean and unfriendly towards Cole. They don't have to be lovers, but they don't have to be enemies either.

 

_Mad woman, bad woman_

_That's just what you are_

_Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car_

 

Cindy would often try to prove herself to be better than Cole just to make him look like a total idiot.

 

_Gave you all I had_

_And you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, yes you did_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_

' _Cause what you don't understand is..._

 

_I'd catch a grenade for you_

_Throw my hand on the blade for you_

_I'd jump in front of a train for you_

_You know I'd do anything for you_

_Oh, I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

 

Cindy clearly doesn't deserve a nice, sweet, protective guy like Cole...

 

_If my body was on fire_

_Oh, you'd watch me burn down in flames_

 

Cindy wouldn't care if Cole was seriously injured or dead.

 

_You said you loved me, you're a liar_

' _Cause you never ever ever did, baby_

 

She faked her love for Cole to prove that he was gullible.

 

_But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you_

_Throw my hand on the blade for you_

_I'd jump in front of a train for you_

_You know I'd do anything for you_

_Oh, I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

 

Of course, even though Cindy strongly dislikes him, he would still do anything for her...

 

_No, you won't do the same_

_You wouldn't do the same_

_Oh, you'd never do the same_

_Oh, no no no_

 

But yet again, Cole knows that an even better person is out there, willing to be in Cole's strong arms forever.


End file.
